


and they were roommates!

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Actors Mark Lee and Jaemin Na are roommates. Roommates. Roommates who room together. Mates who room together. Who takes out Jaemin's dog out for a walk together, and gets dinner together. They're roommates. At least that's what the press says.





	and they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by richard madden and brandon flynn lmao i know they're not confirmed to be together but i just thought the speculations around them r rly funny so markmin's taking a spin on that lol
> 
> have fun reading! i know it's been long i'm master in procrastination and just finished exams two weeks ago. so. okay gonna blame myself. have fun still! 
> 
> i also listened to a71 by fedo the whole time i wrote this thing!! it's a very good reading companion too!
> 
> also happy eid my loves <3 be with your loved ones and have a good one!
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed.

It starts like this:

##  **Mark Lee spotted with roommate Jaemin Na on a low-key dog walk.**

Well, okay, it didn’t start like that. The start of both of them involved an after party of one of Jaemin’s movie premiere where knees were too close to be regarded as completely platonic, and eye contacts were maintained much longer than needed, and an exchange of phone number into the late night. That’s a completely different thing, though. Well, they’re _related,_ but not quite the focus at hand right now. Right. Right now. Dog walk. Jaemin. Thighs. Ah, fuck.

Mark tears his eyes away from the spread of Jaemin’s legs, and returns his eyes to his phone, where the article is laid out. Jaemin’s in his boxers and a black tee. He’s streaming the Korean drama he’s currently watching right now. Jaemin talks so much about different dramas, Mark can barely keep track, so the current drama is dubbed in Mark’s head as ‘the one where the college tutor is actually a psychotic bitch.’ Okay, backtrack. Jaemin doesn’t like it when Mark calls women bitch even when they deserve it, because this woman is quite literally psychotic. Not that Mark goes around calling women bitches. Anyways. The article.

Luna, Jaemin’s dog, jumped out of Jaemin’s lap, so Mark takes it as an invite for his head to be in Jaemin’s leg. Jaemin’s in his boxers, like he mentioned earlier. It’s not that Mark’s looking. It’s just _there._ His thighs splayed out, smooth and hairless, but Jaemin has always not been very hairy too. So like. Right, right. Mark shoves his phone to Jaemin’s sight.

“Look what just got released.” Mark says as an opening. Jaemin takes his phone away from him, and their fingers brush even when they could _not_ brush. Mark settles in more into Jaemin’s thighs, and turns his eyes to the TV. Jaemin’s hand is gripping Mark’s phone casually, while the other settles on Mark’s tummy. Mark has training to go to in an hour. This is really an ideal position to be, though.

“Low-key dog walk?” Jaemin laughs incredulously. His hand is rubbing into Mark’s tummy, and God. Mark loves him. His. His tummy rubs. Mark loves him too. Maybe. “Were we lowkey though?”

“Ask them.” Mark snorts. “And roommates? C’mon, man. If it were a guy and a girl going together they’d write a correct headline.”

Jaemin’s face then hovers above Mark, teasing. Like he always is when Mark mentions these articles. “Correct headline?” Mark rolls his eyes at the honey dripping in his tone. Mark shoots up quickly, and their head bumps which makes Jaemin groan, and curse at Mark. Mark adjusts his body, and now he’s practically on Jaemin’s lap. “Fuck you, Mark.”

Mark laughs. “Fuck, I was trying to be romantic, though.” Mark leans in, and plants a kiss on Jaemin’s head where Mark had hit his own head with. Jaemin’s hand is covering it, so Mark plants a kiss on his hand too before he kisses Jaemin’s head.

Jaemin then moves his hand to his cheek, and looks at Mark with his big, big eyes. Mark sometimes think they contain the universe. That should be the only reason why Mark is so wrapped around Jaemin’s fingers. “I think you hurt my cheek too?”

“Did I?” Mark asks teasingly, and he plants a kiss on Jaemin’s cheek. Then his other cheek, his nose, his eyelids, and lips. They stay there for a while, and Mark pulls away when his phone vibrates. The phone is under Mark’s butt, near Jaemin’s crotch.

“Geez.” Jaemin says, and he tucks his chin on Mark’s shoulder, as Mark lifts his body to get the phone, pointedly ignoring Jaemin’s crotch. “Geeeez.”

“Shut up, dude.” Mark looks at his phone. Their position’s kinda awkward. Mark’s legs are wrapped around Jaemins torso, and Jaemin’s half-hard, and Mark’s own dick is near Jaemin’s, which, once again, is pointedly ignored. “There’s another article, and my trainer says I need to haul my ass to the gym in fifteen minutes.”

“Did this article get the headline right?” Jaemin murmurs into Mark’s shoulder. Mark laughs, shaking his head. “What do you want them to write, honey?”

“Dunno.” Mark says teasingly. “Housemates?”

Jaemin laughs hard at that. “We could do something in fifteen.”

“Thirteen now.” Mark reprimands. “And no. No we can’t.” They’ve tried. Mark missed training.

Jaemin grumbles under his breath, and it sounds like he’s mocking Mark. Mark gets up, and Jaemin pointedly holds on to Mark’s hand, eyes big. Galaxy’s still there. Mark just slaps his crotch, and rushes to their bedroom. “You’re not even that hard!”

“Still hard!”

♡

 

Okay, fine, it starts like this: after-party, like aforementioned.

It was Jaemin’s movie premiere, a big one, and it was expected to succeed and do well, and to kickstart Jaemin’s acting career into something bigger. It’s not like Jaemin was not a known actor anyways. He was (is) known, had a couple movies under his belt as side actor, but this is big. Some magnificent acting or something, with good storyline, and an Asian lead that’s definitely going to blow the people’s mind with the representation. Something like that. That’s what they advertise it as anyways. It makes Mark feel proud anyways. It’s a rom-com, and Mark wouldn’t watch it all on his own, but he was here as one of the guests, and his publicist thought it’d be a good reminder to the public that he’s still alive which made Mark roll his eyes.

He had known the female lead actor, having been in a movie with her once, and Hollywood was _big,_ and Mark was, well, kind of big, but not that big, so he was invited. Mark had also been in these type of movies before, so it was sort of his field. He brought Jeno, long time, known bestie, along with him since the invite came with a plus-one. It’s kind of weird to Hollywood for him to bring a guy, but Mark doesn’t really care since he talks about Jeno so much people know that Jeno’s his best friend.

“You heard of Jaemin Na?” Jeno asked as they were in the screening room. The movie was starting soon, and Mark could see the actors lining up the front to have a few say.  

Movie premieres feels kind of wack when they’re finally in the movie theatre. It feels kind of comical. That in the red carpet, they’re all glam and glitz, but in the theatre, everything feels super normal. Like going to normal movies, but with famous people, which are also, ta-da, people.

Mark didn’t know Jaemin at all. Mark heard through the grapevine that he was hot and young. Another Asian, Korean, specifically, in the industry trying to make it big. Mark had never seen his movies too, but Mark saw the posters, so Mark guessed that the good looking part wasn’t an exaggeration. But all Mark truly knew was that Jaemin Na was Korean, hot, and this movie was about to kickstart his career. Okay, that sounds like an asshole-y explanation, but truly Mark had zero interest in Jaemin. He was there as a guest, and it would be even weirder if Mark says that the reason why he was there was because he wants to bone Jaemin. Which is why it was _good_ that it’s not.

Anyways.

“Nah. I know Kiernan, though.” Mark replied. The actors were on the stage now, introducing themselves and the movie briefly. Jaemin Na in real life was even cuter than the poster. Mark swallowed it in, though.

Jeno said it, though. He whistles as Jaemin Na started speaking. “He’s kind of hot, no?”

“Please stop looking at him like he’s a piece of meat.” Mark whispered painfully, eyes trained on Jaemin, and Jeno elbowed him, wiggling his eyebrows indecently.

“Jesus.” Mark said under his breath, still watching Jaemin. He was beautiful, that was undeniable. Tall, handsome, and smart looking, and Jesus fuck, he was really stunning.

“Kinda staring there, Markie.” Jeno pointed out, and Mark elbowed him.

The movie started, and it was good. Representation, coming-of-age, Jaemin, beautiful.

The after-party. After-parties were always fun. Jeno wandered off somewhere, probably trying to score some Hollywood actors or actresses tonight, which Mark totally didn’t mind. Kiernan hung around with him for a while, and Mark chatted with her about the movie, and how good he thought it was which Kiernan appreciated. It was good, and they took a picture together to post on Instagram where fans of their previous movie freaked out about. Mark was on the bar table, just on his phone, and sipping on a dry martini. He could probably find someone he knew, but he’ll do that in a couple of minutes.

At least that was the plan, until Jaemin Na sat beside him.

Jaemin Na was just ordering a drink, and Mark could _not_ talk to him. But, like. He was there. And Mark was planning to socialise, anyways. This was valid, right? Was it okay to hit on a guy whose movie just premiered? Uh.

“Hi.” Mark said, and his voice cracked a little at the end. Fuuuuuck. Jaemin glanced at Mark in surprise, but fixed his expression into a welcoming one. His teeth were showing. They’re kind of beautiful. Double fuck. Mark pretended he had not been staring, and smiled smoothly to make up for it. “That was a nice movie. I’m Mark Lee.”

“Oh, I know.” Mark’s heart beat faster than it needed to be. “Thank you.” Jaemin’s words were curt, but his voice expressed so much genuinity that Mark felt warm. “ Which part did you like?”

Mark smiled lazily. “The karaoke scene was good.” Mark sipped on his drink for a second. “I imagine that was a good day in set?”

“It was.” Jaemin giggled, and fuuuuck. He had to stop that. “I’m a pretty good singer. Like, karaoke standard good, y’know.” Mark laughed, and Jaemin stared at him for a second. Mark stared back, because he was hopeless, and didn’t know what to do. “You speak Korean?”

Mark replied in Korean before he even realised Jaemin was speaking in Korean. “Yeah. Born there, and only moved when I was, like, seven. So pretty fluent.”

“Cool. Been in states since I was born.” Jaemin switches back to English. “But my parents speak Korean at home, so I can speak and understand it. Don’t ask me to translate stuff, though. I’d get tongue-tied.”

Mark laughed at that. “Same. It’s like I’m not even bilingual when people ask me what an English word in Korean is.”

“Right?!” Jaemin giggled at that. Mark didn’t want to imagine it, but he thought Jaemin’s gaze lingered on him. Mark should probably not think of it. “You’re pretty amazing, huh?” Mark made a face at that. Their knees bumped. Mark didn’t imagine the way Jaemin didn’t move his knee. Mark didn’t, too. Jaemin laughed. Jaemin was really a laugher. He laughed a lot. Maybe Mark was just amusing. Mark didn’t know what to think of Jaemin finding him ridiculous. “I meant, like, career. You’re, like, twenty-two, aren’t you? Got some pretty good movies already.”

“There are plenty of younger actors with much successful movies. Like, those Stranger Things kids, y’know.” Mark retorted. Mark kind of knew his career was going well. He just didn’t bode well to compliments about it.

“Yeah, those kids are something else. But didn’t you start acting at, like seventeen? They started at ten. Perspective, Mark.”

Mark bumped his knee on Jaemin’s. A reminder. They were close. Mark stared at Jaemin’s side profile. “You seem to know a lot about me, Jaemin Na.”

Jaemin smiled ruefully. “Is that creepy?”

Mark pondered, and decided. “Nah. Cute. Endearing.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, getting up tips of his ears bright. “Oookay. You’re teasing me.”

Mark gripped Jaemin’s wrist in a hurry. “Nooo. No. I’m being forreal. It is cute, Jaemin.” Jaemin looked embarrassed. Mark understood why he was. Mark also wanted him to stay. Jaemin did. “I don’t know much about you. Tell me things.” Their knees were touching again. Might be a good thing. Too good? “About you. I wanna know you.”

“Like?” Jaemin drawled. “Things like what?”

Mark’s elbows were on the counter, and he was staring at Jaemin. He wasn’t drunk. Jaemin was just so fucking nice to look at. Jaemin seemed to be heating up, but he maintained eye contact with Mark, unnerved. God, he was attractive. Mark drummed his fingers on the counter. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.” Jaemin said, and Mark’s first thought: thank God. It didn’t cross Mark’s mind that Jaemin _could_ be underage until he asked that question. Mark wouldn’t know what to think of if Jaemin ended up being fucking seventeen or something. Jaemin looked amused now. “You look relieved.”

Mark was shameless, but not that shameless. He was also a liar. So he lied. “No, I’m not.” Jaemin looked unconvinced. Mark laughed. “Fine. I had a feeling you were twenty something, but hearing a confirmation was nice. Good. Cool. Legal,”

“Legal.” Jaemin laughed, and his hands went up to his chest as he laughed. It was kind of cute. His hand landed next to Mark’s own. Pretty close.

“Tell me more. How did you start acting?”

“Is this, like, an interview?” Jaemin teased. His eyes were twinkling.

Mark flicked his hand. “No, it’s called getting to know each other.”

Jaemin only laughed at that. He kept laughing around Mark. Mark didn’t know what to make of that.

Mark did get Jaemin’s phone number at the end of the night, so Mark guessed that he could tolerate more laughs if it meant..well.. _something_.

 

♡

 

##  **Mark Lee and his roommate Jaemin Na bump into Donghyuck Lee on day out in LA.**

“They’re still using roommates?” Jaemin asks when he passes Donghyuck and Mark reading the article recently posted. He just finished showering, and his hair is wet. He looks soft under the night light, and Mark kind of wants to hug him. So Mark follows him to the kitchen. Their kitchen and living room aren’t separated, so Donghyuck can still see when Mark hugs Jaemin from behind as he prepares their tea.

“Ugh.” Donghyuck says when he looks at them. He returns to his phone. “I mean, c’mon, the press is in a weird position because of you guys. They don’t wanna assume shit that could get them in trouble, but you two do this shit where you act like a couple without actually addressing that you’re together. Who _could_ blame the media?”

Donghyuck does have a point. Mark doesn’t want to talk yet, though. Jaemin smells good. Vanilla and caramel, and all things nice. Kind of like Christmas. Except it’s May. But it doesn’t matter, because Mark likes him too much months don’t matter. It’s been a year and a half since Mark met Jaemin, now that he thinks of it. It’s kind of wild, now that Mark puts it in that perspective. Because Jaemin is the person that knows Mark well, and Mark is kind of in love with him. It’s just wild because Mark has never thought he’d be able to achieve this with someone. What more someone like Jaemin. Someone beautiful, kind, sweet, and reprimands Mark when Mark gets asshole-y. Right, Donghyuck.

Mark moves away from Jaemin after planting another kiss under Jaemin’s ear.

“No one’s asking the right question, though.” Mark argues cheekily, plopping on the couch. The TV is currently some movie on HBO, and Mark absentmindedly watches.

Jaemin sits next to Mark after putting the tea on the coffee table. Jaemin pulls himself closer to Mark, and Mark cuddles closer. It’s warm. Cosy. Mark’s starting to think that it’s because of Jaemin, and not the air conditioning.

“Uhuh,” Donghyuck takes one of the tea. “Sure. Look at you two. Ugh. Domesticity. Ughhh.”

Jaemin breaths out a laugh. His breath is warm against Mark’s collarbones. “It’s fun to poke fun at it at this point, to be honest. And no one _has_ to know, y’know.”

Donghyuck shrugs, agreeing. “You’re right. No one’s entitled to know that you guys are together or anything.” Donghyuck glances at them, and taking a sip of his tea before continuing. “But it’s gonna mean a lot more to other people than you think. The press eats it up, sure. They don’t wanna assume right now because it’s weird to assume two guys who haven’t stated their sexuality, thus default is straight, can’t be just roommates without boning. I think they don’t wanna assume because you guys are both like, socially acceptable manly.”

“I don’t know how to say that I get you, but I also don’t know what you’re getting at.” Mark says absently.

“You just did.” Donghyuck says, and he continues. “Okay, my point is, if you two came out, like with your sexuality, or relationship whatever, it’d mean a lot to people, y’know? Asian kids would dm you saying you helped them came out, and accept who they are, and they’d think _oh, there’s nothing wrong with me. There’s people like me out there.”_ Donghyuck looks wistful now, and Mark can’t help but smile at him. Jaemin does too. Donghyuck smiles softly back at them. “I’m just saying. That’s what happened to me. It far outweighs the negativity. Career doesn’t deplete either, dude. You’re right no one has the rights to know. But it’s a cruel world, and you two are kind of big name actors. It’d mean a lot to people.” Donghyuck continues watching the TV.

Mark knows why Donghyuck feels so strongly about this, and Jaemin probably does too. It was a known thing when Donghyuck came out. Donghyuck didn’t come out when he was promoting the coming-of-age gay movie he did. Many still thought Donghyuck was straight. But Donghyuck said that filming the movie did something to him. That his voice mattered, and if the movie was enough for people to feel strongly about coming out, then Donghyuck coming out would mean as much. Something like that. It probably took a lot of thinking on Donghyuck’s part. Which was why Donghyuck was able to express his thoughts so articulately to Mark and Jaemin. Mark understands. That Donghyuck’s not pushing them. Simply telling them the truth.

Mark looks at Jaemin. Jaemin’s head is on Mark’s shoulder. His eyes are set on the TV, but Mark knows he’s s thinking. Mark takes Jaemin’s hand, and puts it over Jaemin’s tummy. Jaemin looks up. His eyes are soft. _Galaxy,_ Mark’s mind thinks. Mark thinks other people’s opinions don’t even matter if it means a lifetime with Jaemin.

Mark kisses Jaemin’s head.

 

♡

 

This was the fourth dinner with Jaemin. In two weeks. Four dinners in two weeks. Texting hadn’t even been counted. And the two lunch they had. And one brunch. Jesus.

Jaemin was laughing at something Mark said. Mark watched, and his mouth slipped.

“You’re always laughing at me.” Mark pointed out. The words looked harsh, but Mark’s tone was far from it. Fond, almost. Like Mark didn’t care that Jaemin was laughing at him if it meant seeing Jaemin laugh. Jeeeeeez.

Jaemin looked thoughtful, but he reached his hand towards Mark, and Mark’s hand awkwardly hovered over the table when he realised that Jaemin was just going to drum his fingers on the table. Gaaaaah. Fuck.  “There’s a difference though. I’m not laughing _at_ you. I just find you so endearing, and I like you so much that I think everything you say is funny. I’m a stupid guy with a stupid crush on you, Mark.”

“Oh!” Mark said. “Um.” Mark continued intelligently. Mark knew that they had something going on between them. Mark was not _stupid._ Yeah, he’s stupid enough to not realise that Jaemin wasn’t really laughing at him, but no, he’s not too stupid. Thank fuck.

Jaemin retracted his fingers awkwardly. Mark was pretty sure Jaemin was drumming them on his thighs now. “Uhhh. Sorry. Too forward? You straight? You were just flirting for fun? Ah, fuck, you weren’t even flirting right? Hahaha, dude, sorry. I, uh, yeah. Stupid. I’ll get the bill.” Jaemin was just about to get up when Mark leaned over the table to grip Jaemin’s hand.

“Noo, no, sit down, please, gah.” Jaemin sat down reluctantly. The tips of his ears were so red, Mark could see it even when the restaurant was dim. “Ah, shit. Look, yes, I’m into you. God, of course I am, have you looked at yourself? Um. Jeez. Very not straight. Very flirty and attracted to you ever since I met you that night. Jeeeez. This is embarrassing. I’m sorry.”

“This is embarrassing?” Jaemin asked, his voice pitched. He coughed. “What more for me..” He muttered under his breath in Korean, and that made mark burst out laughing. Jaemin continued painfully. “Please stop laughing at me.”

“How can I? You’re so cute.” Mark laughed. “And I’m not making fun of you. I just find you so endearing, and I like you so much that I think everything you say is funny. I’m a guy with a stupid crush on you.”

Jaemin grimaced. “You’re making fun of me.” Mark just looked at Jaemin with a grin. Jaemin sighed. “How did you even manage to say every frickin’ line?”

“Actor’s magic, baby.”

“Please, kindly, shut up, dude.”

“Please don’t ever use dude on me again if we’re gonna be together.” Mark said absently.

Jaemin leaned forward. “We’re gonna be together?"

Mark shrugged. “Naturally? Right?”

Jaemin looked away. “I mean. If you’re down.”

Mark kicked at his sneakers. “I am so down. You’re shitting me.”

Jaemin looked at Mark warmly. Mark paid this time, and if anyone asked, the way their hands brushed as they walked back to Jaemin’s car didn’t mean a damn thing.

 

♡

 

##  **Roommates Mark Lee and Jaemin Na have dinner in NYC.**

 

The fact that they’re together in New York alone without actually having schedule should be enough indication to the press, that yes, fuck yes, they’re dating. They even colour coded in navy tonight, but _still._

At this point, Mark just feels like the press is shitting on them. They just finished dinner out. They’re now in Jeno’s penthouse in New York. Jeno didn’t join them for dinner because he had dinner with a friend who also just flew in New York. Mark doesn’t mind since they are going to spend time with Jeno anyways since they’ll be staying in Jeno’s penthouse for a couple of days before going back to LA. Jeno’s not an actor, nor anyone famous really. He’s known for being Mark’s bestie, and he’s in NYU, and his parents are plenty rich which makes Jeno plenty rich himself.

Jeno’s pouring wine on the counter, and Jaemin and Mark sit on the bar stools around the counter. Mark is saying about the press: “I think they’re just shitting us at this point.”

Jeno says: “Maybe if you stop shitting on them, they’ll stop shitting on you too.”

Jaemin, sipping on his wine, glancing at the two of them: “The fuck?”

Jaemin’s hand is resting on Mark’s thigh. A warm reminder that he’s here, with Mark’s childhood friend, a reminder that Mark is so so blessed. A reminder that two of the most important people in his life are in this room with him, and that’s all that matters. Mark sips on his own wine.

“Honestly though, why don’t you just announce something? Are your publicists against that or something?” Jeno asks.

Mark shrugs. “My publicist doesn’t think dating anyone would affect my career. Unless it’s someone openly racist, homophobic, or some shit. Which Jaemin is obviously not.”

“Obviously.” Jaemin echoes. Jaemin narrows his eyes at Mark playfully, and he slaps his crotch. “Dude, c’mon, you didn’t have to clarify that.” Mark laughs, and leans in to kiss Jaemin’s cheek. Jeno gags openly. “And my publicist thinks it’d be better if I publicly state that I’m with Mark. Career shooter and all that jazz.”

Mark jokingly gasps. “You’re using me.”

“Damn right.”

Jeno gags again, this time Mark can see a more profound hint of fondness in his eyes. “Yeah, so like, what’s the problem?”

Mark shrugs, not really knowing how to answer. It’s hard to articulate things like these. Because Mark doesn’t exactly mind, but what’s the use exactly? Sure, they can be more open on Instagram, but that’s kind of about it. Moving together should’ve been enough indication that they’re together. But since both Mark and Jaemin like to keep their shit private, people assume they’re straight, and that they’re moving together as roommates. _Roommates,_ of all things. They could’ve said that they’re cousins or something. Which, okay, nevermind, that sounds gross. Mark and Jaemin keep going out together, and even _that_ is speculated as besties being besties. Which Mark kind of understands, because Jeno and him go out together all the time, and if Mark sees articles of them being speculated together, Mark would barf. So, yeah. Kinda complicated.

Jaemin is the one to answer this time. “Dunno, dude. We don’t wanna make a big deal about us dating, and when we try to hint at the press that we’re together they still pull the roommates shit. So like.”

Jeno sips more on his wine, a thoughtful look on his face. “You don’t _have_ to make a big deal out of it. Aren’t you two kinda active on Instagram? Post some shit.”

Mark laughs. “Maybe.” Mark does post about Jaemin in his stories once in a while. It’s those that gets the most engagements.

“Maybe.” Jaemin echoes.

 

♡

 

Jaemin was the one that brought up moving in together. Because Jaemin was the articulate and less emotionally constipated one between the two of them that it just sort of makes _sense_ for Jaemin to be the one to do so. They were in Mark’s penthouse this time. Just in bed, a soft afterglow, where everything felt kind of vulnerable, but so so right. Mark felt like he could be anything, and Mark felt the ever growing need for things to remain this blissful, but there’s this underlying fear of everything changing. It kind of scares Mark, so Mark cuddled closer to Jaemin.

“Hey.” Jaemin said softly. His fingers were carding softly through Mark’s hair. They had still yet to shower. But that would mean moving away from Jaemin’s skin, and Mark felt down just from thinking that. Mark seriously wondered how the fuck he turned into this much of a sap.

“Yeah?” Mark rasped out. Mark was rubbing his hand into Jaemin’s sides. Jaemin sighed blissfully.

“You happy with me, Mark?”

If Mark had listened more carefully, and was less alarmed he would be able to detect the happiness underlying in his tone. But Mark was too freaked out by hearing the break-up related words that he shot up immediately. “What the fuck? Yeah, I am. What’s wrong? Did I do--”

“Nooo, nooo.” Jaemin laughed, and he got up too. “You’re fine, geez, dude.” The dude thing kind of became a thing the moment Mark said to not call him dude. Mark still looked reluctant though, so Jaemin softly pulled on his hand. “I’m fine. We’re fine. Okay?”

“Okaaay.” Mark said. Now he felt kind of awkward. “I should go shower. Do you wanna join, or you’ll go after me? Um.” Mark got up awkwardly. “Yeah, well.” Mark was just heading to the bathroom, when he looked back abruptly. “Um. To answer you question. Yeah, I’m happy. Kinda weird you’d have to ask that which is why I thought you were gonna break up with me. I think I’m happiest when I’m around you. Is that unhealthy? Anyways, yeah, shower.” Mark rushed to the shower. He didn’t lock the door, in case Jaemin wanted in.

Mark was just washing his hair, thinking, when a pair of hand makes its’ way to Mark’s scalps. Mark didn’t freeze nor was he even shocked. It was something to think about. How at ease and calm he felt around Jaemin. Fuuuck. He was way in deep, and Jaemin was probably thinking about breaking up with him. Loooser. Jaemin planted a kiss on the spot under Mark’s left ear, all while he was still rubbing Mark’s scalp. He kissed the back of Mark’s neck, then his other ear. Then, Mark’s back. Okay maybe not.

“Hey, Mark?” Jaemin said into the silence. Only the sounds of water washing over them. Mark had one of those multiple shower heads and it was sort of great.

“Hmm?” Mark asked. He turned to face Jaemin, and washed the shampoo in his hair. Jaemin had always been beautiful, but under the water, even more. Almost pure, as if they didn’t just have mind-blowing sex thirty minutes ago. God, Mark kind of loves him. Mark leaned in and kiss Jaemin.

Jaemin pulled away after a few minutes. At least Mark could feel reluctance. “You wanna move in together?” Mark probably looked shocked. Because Jaemin blabbers after. “What I was gonna ask. When you kinda stormed away earlier. When you thought I was gonna break up with you?”

Mark coloured, and splashed Jaemin with the water. “Quit embarrassing me.”

Jaemin giggled, and kissed Mark. “You were the one who embarrassed yourself, dude!” Mark kissed back. Because Jaemin was smiling into the kiss, because Jaemin knew the answer even without Mark saying it yet, and honest to God, how else was he supposed to respond to someone so beautiful kissing Mark while he had a huge ass grin on his face. Jaemin was kind of ethereal.

“Of course I wanna move in with you. You could have opened it up with that you know.”

“I was trying to ease you into it. Like you do when having sex, y’know.”

“Jesus fuck. Please stop comparing big life choices like these to sex.” Mark begged, and Jaemin laughed, and his head was thrown back as he did. Mark was probably dreaming if he said that he could see the water from Jaemin’s hair moving in slow motion.

“So it’s a big life choice?” Jaemin asked. His hand was getting lower and lower, and Mark didn’t mind.

“Kind of.” Mark choked out. “I don’t mind that it’s with you, though.”

“Same.”

They decided to move in into Mark’s penthouse. It’s the shower heads.

 

♡

 

##  **Mark Lee wraps arm around Jaemin Na during errands run.**

Jaemin says it this time. He’s grunting as he lifts two heavy bags of groceries, one hand is still able to read his phone to read out the headline. “Oookay. Dude, that’s getting way too annoying at this point.”

Mark, just behind Jaemin, on his own phone, glances at Jaemin. “What? The fact that you could let me help carry one bag, but you’re not letting me?”

“Nah. Gotta show my man how strong I am to keep him interested, y’know.” Jaemin says jokingly, while still intensely reading the article.

“I do not know. Please don’t speak like that.” Mark says, pained, as he punches the code to their penthouse. Jaemin just laughs at Mark’s reply. Mark does take one bag from Jaemin, and Jaemin lets Mark without complaining. Mark starts to unpack their groceries, and Mark is just getting to the herbs section when Jaemin shoves his phone to Mark.

“Look.” It’s the article. Mark snorts when he finished reading the headline. “Just casual bro arm wrap, baby.” Mark pecks Jaemin’s cheek, passing him to go to their fridge to store the drinks they bought.

“You ever think about it?” Mark glanced at Jaemin from the fridge. Mark kind of knows what he’s talking about. “You know. Letting the world know. We’re okay with it right?”

Mark shrugs. He leaves out the apple juice on purpose, and pours one for him. Jaemin would probably take some, so he pours more than he usually does. “Honestly at this point I kind of don’t care. I’m so happy with you I don’t think opinion of the whole world is gonna change that.”

Jaemin smiles. Warm, soft. Eyes, the universe. Galaxy. “You can be a sap sometimes, dude.”

“Too bad you’re stuck with me, Jaemin.”

“Blaaah.”

 

♡

  


 

 

 

♡

##  **Mark Lee and roommate Jaemin Na confirms relationship on Instagram!**

 

“We’re, like, never gonna be apart from that roommate headline, huh?” Jaemin asks as he reads the article. 

Mark rolls over to Jaemin, and wraps his arms around Jaemin’s torso. “Nah. You’re my roomie for life, Jaemin.” 

“Thank God I can tolerate you.” 

Mark only plants a kiss on Jaemin’s tummy as a reply.

**  
**  
  
  
  


**♡**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it's less funny, and more sappy than i intended it to be, but ehh it's cool. hope you enjoyed it!! please leave kudos and comments! it would really mean a lot to me!
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe
> 
> thank you, once again. ❤️


End file.
